Marui's in Love
by Ageha-chama
Summary: Marui's madly in love and his teammates want to see his crush. My first oneshot.R&R please!


**This is my first oneshot! Enjoy reading. I hope you like it.**

**Pardon me for any grammatical error, my English is bad, I know that yet I still dare to make an English fic. *shot*  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis series nor its character nor Marui's character song Taisetsu na Hito e. But I do own my Claire.****  


* * *

**

**Marui's in Love**

One day at Rikkai tennis clubroom…

_Kono sora no tsuzuku hate ni wa  
Daisuki na hito ga matteru  
Omoi wa ima koko ni aru_

"Marui-senpai, please stop singing!"

Like usual, the regulars gathered in the clubroom after practice. However, there was something unusual with Marui. He had been singing a certain love song repeatedly with and dancing around the clubroom like crazy.

_Kimi mo kitto miageteiru  
Dokomademo tsuzuku kono sora  
Hontou ni taisetsu na koto wo mune ni  
Idaki tsuzukerunda todoku made  
Sasageru tsumori nanda kono omoi_

"Oh, shut up Marui-senpai! You're giving me terrible headache!"

The read head did not hear his kouhai. He could not, as he had earphones stuck in his ears.

_Nana… Nana… Nana… Nan-_

BHAMP!

Marui genius-ly kissed the floor.

"Tarundoru!" Sanada exclaimed in spontaneous as he saw his fellow tripped by something, or precisely, someone's foot actually.

"Ouch!"

"Are you okay?" Jackal asked in worry. He gave his hand to help his double partner to stand up.

"It's no way I'm okay!" He groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"That's what you get for not listening." Niou grinned. He had to be the one who had made Marui trip.

Marui glared the trickster, but the silver hair ignored him.

"What's going on, Marui? You seemed to be very happy." Yukimura asked.

"Probability of Marui is sugar high right now… 78%" Yanagi proclaimed his prediction before the tensai could answer.

"Marui-senpai's sugar high?" Akaya looked at Marui then to Yanagi then to Marui again. "That's surprising!"

"How many sweets did you eat this afternoon? 2 kilograms?" Niou snickered.

"Niou-kun.." Yagyuu sighed.

"I'm not sugar high!" Marui pouted. "And I didn't eat 2 kilograms of sweets. I'd love to actually…"

"Eh? Yanagi-senpai's prediction is wrong?" Akaya exclaimed in disbelieving. "that's even more surprising!"

Yanagi's face turned pale. "I- It's illogical..."

"So?" Yukimura asked again.

"Duh, do I really have to tell you? It's my own business, you know?"

"Oh, you do, Marui," The captain smiled, creepily. "We're friends, right?"

Uhm... O- okay... Well… I- I'm in love." Marui smiled shyly as he finished his statement and his cheeks slightly turned pink.

Everybody stared at him with widened eyes, everybody except Yukimura and Yanagi, because Yukimura wouldn't do such a thing and Yanagi's eyes were tightly shut. And hell yes, Sanada did widened his eyes, so wide than it looked like they would have jump out.

Silence for about 10 seconds, then…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

All of them shouted in unison, again, minus Yukimura who was smirking-ly smiling now in amusement and the now-had-recovered-from-depression-Yanagi who was scribing new data into his notebook.

"S- Senpai's in love?"

"Yes I am. And my crush, she's sooooooo lovely! Her name is Claire." Marui's eyes sparkled.

Sanada couched as he heard the name. "_Claire_? She's not Japanese?"

"Nope. She's Western. She's so beautiful. With white porcelain skin, chocolate hair, red round eyes …"

Yanagi nodded as wrote more and more data about Marui's crush.

"And she smells so nice!"

"Wait, you smell her?" Jackal asked with disgusted expression.

"I do. What's wrong with that?" Marui asked back in annoyance.

Jackal sweatdropped then looked away. "Nothing."

"I wanna see! I wanna see her!" Akaya bounced in excitement.

"No way! I don't want a rival." Marui glared Akaya, and then his eyes moved from one person to another.

"Why would we become one?" Sanada glared back, making Marui feel uneasy.

"B- Because I'm sure all of you will fall in love with her as well when you see her!"

Yukimura chuckled. "Marui, we won't do such a thing."

"We just want to see her, and we'll definitely support you." Yagyuu added.

"Uhm…" Marui thought for a while. "Okay, okay. I'll show you tomorrow."

* * *

The next day the Rikkai regulars went to a local shopping district and after walking for a while, the stopped in front of a bakery.

"She's here." Marui stated as they walked in.

"So she works here?" Niou asked randomly.

"No."

"Then I presume she's a customer who visits this place regularly just likes you?" Yagyuu also tried to guess.

"No."

"Huh? So who is she? And how is she here if she is neither employee nor customer?" Akaya looked confused.

Marui sighed. "You guys are really hopeless." He pointed at the cash register. "You see the oneesan over there?"

"Yes, no, wait! You said it's not the employee." Akaya commented.

Marui smacked Akaya's head. "It's not her idiot! Just look at the display made of glass next to that oneesan!"

"Oh. I see the display. Then?"

"She in it."

"She's in… what?" The second year ace exclaimed in shock. A moment later Niou bursted into laughed, while Yagyuu facepalmed and Jackal sweatdropped. Yanagi opened his eye, Yukimura chuckled and Sanada was just plainly speechless.

"You see her now?"

"She is…. a cake?" Akaya couldn't believe what he saw.

Right inside the display, there was a round cake with white porcelain whipped cream, chocolate topping, and two red cherries on its top. Next to the cake, there was a card with _Claire_ word written on it.

"I see. White porcelain skin, chocolate hair, and red round eyes. It's indeed a western cake. And I'm sure it smells like cake because it's really a cake," Yanagi mumbled as he wrote data. "Ii data…"

Marui made a wide grin, his eyes once again sparkled. "Since you guys said you wanted to support me, please lend me money!"

* * *

**That's it. I hope it's funny enough to make you laugh, or at least make you smile. **

**I love that song. Marui's voice is so sweeeeeeeeeet! You have to download it if you haven't had it yet!  
**

**Please review! Critiques are always loved! :D**


End file.
